harry Potter Space Marine
by wpago
Summary: In this storie we see what would happen when Harry Potter is picked up as a recruite for space marine chapter Skulking Paladins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**All characters other than thee ones I created belong to their respective creators. J.K. Rollewling and the Space marines belong to Games-Workshop so please don't sue me.**

"All hands brace for warp entree, I repeat all hands brace for warp entree" the voice over the buzzer blared for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Warp it's the place for the dammed wouldn't you agree Brother?"

Brother Avail turned around to see Sergeant Razor staring at him into his face.

"Indeed I do agree with you on this subject. Although for some strange reason I have a bad feeling about this jump"

"How come?"

" I cant place my finger on it I just feel as if this is the last time I see this year."

"Have you talked to the Liberians about this?"

Just as this was uttered Brother-Liberian Vision walked in though the door. He was the newest Liberian added to the order.

"Talked to me about what?"

"Go on tell him" Razor goateed.

"I have this feeling that when we go though the Warp that we will not see this year anymore."

"That is interesting indeed. What if I told you that I had the same feeling?"

" Well I would be relived and scared out of my mind"

" It is human to be scared but it is fitting of a space marine to use that fear and make it into courage for others to see and follow"

"You always had a way to calm even the angriest Marine down or inspire the biggest conscript coward. How about you tell us how you calmed down that space wolf after you took his beer away?"

Rubbing his face " I didn't, Well at least not until after he punched me in the face a few times"

"Warp entree in 5... 4... 3...2...1." With that the ship entered the warp.

"Harry get your lazy butt down here NOW!" Uncle Vernon screamed. "I am not going to be late because you refuse to get up in time to cook me my breakfast!"

:"On my way Uncle Vernon" Harry replied grabbing his glasses from his night stand. He quickly ran down stairs knowing that if he didn't get there fast he would receive another savage beating. God he thought to himself why did my parents have to die in a car crash. "What would you like?"

"About time boy I was about to get my belt out. I would like some toast coffee…"

Harry just started starring into space knowing what he wanted already. For his uncle had the same thing every morning.

"Boy are you listening to me at all?"

"Yes uncle I am. You want steak medium-rare, eggs sunny-side up, hash browns, coffee black and toast with peanut butter already spread on them."

Vernon was pleased that Harry knew what he wanted but wasn't about to let him off easy. " Boy I said the steak was well-done. What are trying to do give me food poisoning?"

**Well that's it for chapter one. I know not much happening as of right now but I promise it will pick up as it goes along. I was also thinking about maybe giving Harry a twin brother who was really the one who defeated you know who and not Harry. I know another author has done something like this but I love this idea so much I cant leave it out of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Ok here is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. I will write up to 3 chapters and will only write more if people start reviewing and commenting on this story. For if no one is reading this I will not write any more.**_

A jolt of light was all Brother Avail saw before he passed out. When he came to he looked down at the ground to see he was no longer on the ship. " I knew something was going to happen. FRAK, FRAK, FRAK!"

"Stop that or the Captain will have your hide"

"Razor is that you?"

"Yes and I hate warp jumps have I ever told you that?"

"Razor were not on the ship any more!"

"What do you mean where no longer on the ship?"

"Look around you Fracken idiot! Do you see any metal boards or for that matter do you see a single Servitor?"

"Frack, your right. Is anyone else here with us?"

"I don't know."

"Alright lets see here do you have any weapons at all? And I mean anything"

"Yes I have my side arm and 3 clips of ammunition. Why do you ask Razor"

"Well we are on a unknown planet and I think having a stock of what we have before we do anything might be a good idea considering we don't know what could be out there."

In all they had between them 2 bolt pistols, 6 clips of ammunition, 2 combat knifes, and of course their training robes which they wore.

"Good, now lets…" The bush's started to rattle causing Avail to stop them both to draw their weapons sentence and draw his side arm and point it at the noise."

"In the Name of Him on Terra reveal your self or we will open fire upon you!" Razor shouted at bush.

"Now is that anyway to greet a Brother Razor?"

"Brother Liberian Vision!" Both space marines shouted.

"Indeed it was me. I knew this was going to happen. The God emperor came to me in a vision saying that there was event in a different reality that we must go back and guide correctly less it destroy the Imperium of Man. So I was instructed to find two men worthy of accompanying me to here."

"So you knew about this! Then why didn't you just tell us?" Razor said bitterly.

"I did not know when we were going to be sent back and I do not know when or where we are before you ask."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Avail said defensively.

"I can read minds remember or did this teleportation leave you more stupid than before?" Vision proclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Alright so what do we know about where we are and what we are suppose to do?"

With a grin on his face Vision proclaimed "Nothing."

_**Well that's chapter 2 for you guys. Please comment and review. Let me know what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing and hope this chapter is long enough for you guys.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was stunned when he saw ,in the mail that he picked up, a letter that was addressed to him. No one had ever written to Harry before. This was all he could think about as he walked back into the kitchen to give his uncle the mail,

"Who could have sent this to me?" Harry thought to himself.

"Hey boy what do you have there?" Vernon asked.

"Nothing just a letter that was addressed to me."

With a bit of fear in his voice for he knew what this might be, "Boy you'd better hand over that letter to me right now!"

"Why?"

"Don't you second guess me! You lousy BASTARD!" Vernon practically screamed as he backhanded Harry across the face leaving a huge red mark. That would probably bruise in a hour or so.

Harry rode the recoil of the hand to keep it from hurting as bad as it might of. "I am sorry uncle. I will try to not let it happen again."

"You'd better, or else you'll feel the back of my hand again and this time I wont strike nearly as light!"

Harry knew that he could not hit him any harder for Vernon always threatened with that and could not hit Harry any harder no matters how much he tried.

"Now go into your room and lie on your bed before I get the mind to hit you for standing there."

With that dismissal Harry started the short walk from his kitchen to his room under the stair case when he saw another letter come though the slot.

More mail already cant be Harry thought. As he picked it up he saw that once again it was addressed to him. Instead of taking it back to his uncle who no doubt would take it and find another reason to backhand him. He head into his room that was little more than a closet.

As he opened it he read and could not believe it, even though he knew that is was addressed to him, it started out with Dear Harry Potter,

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We bring the tidings of good news. You have been accepted into the school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. This is no small feat and so must be treated as great honor. We look forward to your coming school year._

_Sign,_

_Albus Dumador _

Harry did not know what to make of this letter. Surely it was a fake. No it must be a fake. For there was no such thing as witch or a wizard and surely if there was he was not one of them. For the only thing different about him other than the fact that his guardians were abusive as a American Hill-Billy drunk on moonshine. Was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. That ran down his forehead.

**Mean while the marines…**

"Ok we need to find a place to stay if we are to remain." avail told the group.

"I agree bother avail" Vision said in agreement.

"What about over there in that nationhood. Looks like a place where one could get lost." Razor proclaimed as he point in the direction of the street he had indicted.

"Are you sure about that?" Avail asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am. We don't know who or what inhabits this world. For all we know we could be somewhere that is controlled by orks. So stop your moaning and lets get a move on!" Razor pronounced with great stress on the stop moaning.

With that said the trio started off at a brisk walk in their robes.

Alphonse could not believe his luck. As he saw those three guys walking down HIS street towards him. They looked like they had a lot of money. Sure they looked big and carried big looking pistols no assault rifles had to be he thought to him self. He knew his boys could easily take them. As always though he was going to give them the option to hand over everything they had or die. Ha he laughed to him self. Last time someone had turned over everything they owned had been by a young redhead girl with glasses on. Little did she know that everything meant everything. In so him and his boys took great pleasure in deflowering her. He glanced around at his trap he had set. It was not a easy one to get out of. As soon as they got into the kill zone two of his boys would block both ends of the street and get out of their cars and make them run into his alley. Where him and 25 of his best hand picked boys laid in wait.

"Hey boss? Think they have another girl with them. The one we got last time Hermione I think her name was, seems kinda lonely back at the crib wouldn't you agree?"

With a smile Alphonse smiled as he remembered that they still held that girl hostage waiting for her family to pay them. " I hope your right. She seems to be getting kinda borin…."

He never finished his sentences as a knife collided with his forehead causing him to fall over dead.

"Nice throw Razor. " Vision thought to his brother.

"Thanks now can I deal with the rest with my Knife?"

They deserve it for what they did to that girl. Vision thought but this time to him self.

"You know what I am going to kill them all anyways with or with out your permission so just give it already." Razor muttered low enough so that way Vision could hear him and the guys who were running around in that valley ,like a chicken with his head cut off, could not hear him.

"Go ahead I think Avail is just toying with those guys who tried to box us into this street now anyways."

With that Razor let out a war cry that shook the foundations of some of the buildings around him. As he charged at a full sprint into the group of murdering, thieving, low life gangsters. The Gangsters now realizing where the knife had come from started to fire at the approaching figure. Unloading every single bullet all of them had in there first magazine. Only to see it pounce off a glimmering white shield in front of him.

Avail was having the time of his life. He had four correct three now teenage looking kids still alive but with all there legs and arms broken.

"NOW what do you have to say for attacking some random person walking down the street." Avail asked the scrawny white kid as he held him up by his brown hair.

"GO Frak your self!" the kid returned right before spitting into his face.

With that Avail sighed. As he threw the boy onto the ground and curve stomped his skull into the ground smashing it into a hundred different pieces. Now he was down to only two left. Although his instructions from both Razor and Vision was to keep as many of them alive as possible so they could find there center of operations. He was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge of just shooting each one in the head and being done with them.

Al could not believe his eyes. He was suppose to just watch this and learn how to do this so when he officially became part of the gang tomorrow he knew what to do. Instead he watch in disbelief at first when the knife found its way into Alphonse head with out a warning. Then he saw the figure who had done this charge into his fellow gang members. He was glad to see that the guy was dumb as he was good at throwing knifes. For no one could charge straight at a group of 25 people armed with guns with nothing but a knife and win, but as he saw. This guy was not your normal person. Not only had he managed to reach his fellow gang members but when he did the carnage was horrible. He empty his stomach and his bowls just by watching this giant man tear up his friends. He saw them torn limb from limb and tossed around like rag dolls. Even when Big B tried to fight him in hand to hand with the sword he always carried was no match for this guy. In fact the giant seemed to take extra delight in killing him. Not only in the expression on his face, but in his voice as he had shoved his hand into Big B's stomach and ripped out his spaniel cord. Then he felt the giants hand pick him up one handed by his hair.

"Brother Librarian Vision I found one sitting up here on top of this building. What should I do with him. Cut his throat open with my knife as I did the others?" Razor asked as he drug the kid by his now bleeding scalp.

"Keep him alive we need to ask him some questions, since Avail couldn't help but slaughter the ones whom we had captured earlier."

With the look that over came Razor, Vision couldn't help but add " and you're the one who will get to interrogate him. Byany means _necessary."_

With that Razor smiled. This will be fun he thought to himself.

**Ok that was chapter three. I hope you guys like what happened to the gang. This was my first massed fight scene so please review and comment on how I could improve this. **


	4. Chapter 4

** readsalot2002 Thank you, I will have to try to do that next time. As it was my first mass fight scene I did not really know what to do. **

**Notenufdakka thank you for that. I will most defiantly email you and ask for advice latter as this story goes on**

**Sorry it took so long I got finales coming up and have been studying like crazy to pass them. **

**Anyways I got three reviews and so will be writing many more chapters so long as I can get advice and ideas from you guys.**

Chapter 4

Al woke up lying in the middle of the ally. He was scared out of his mind. He had just seen this giant rip apart his friends with a furry, which he had never seen. The whole time shouting, "FOR THE EMPORER, or DIE HERTIC!" as he cut though his friends as they tried to stand up. Even the ones who tried to run away did not get too far before their bodies being reduced a bloody pulp worse than what an American Barrett could do and at so close range. The gun he carried was wielded like a pistol. However, had enough power to match a military grade machine gun.

Then the giant spoke. His voice booming and echoing though the alley. "Heretic, tell me where is your base of operations!"

With that, Al wet his pants and fainted. The sight of this monstrous human and his booming voice being too much for his mind.

"Brother Razor we have massed movement heading our way. It seems that the local authorities heard our exchange and are heading in. Suggest we retreat to better place and lay low. They seem to have primitive helicopter's loaded up with men in cameo with red berets," Anvil said loud enough for Razor to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to hear who might be around.

Razor looked at the carnage that was on the ground and said a prayer of thanks to the God Emperor before responding to Anvil's suggestion.

"I concur but we need to know where this bastard's base of operations is at. Where is Brother Vision? If he can rip it from his mind we can hid out there. After we clear it of course."

Vision had over heard the conversation going on between the two. He sensed that the force moving in was much bigger than a few helicopter's with what appeared to be battle hardened men. Well that was what he had gathered when he reached out and read one of their minds, " I am here brother's. I concur and will do the mind scouring on this wretched scum's mind. For he doesn't deserve the God Emperor's gift of life. However this may take some time and if they get here before I am done you may need to hold them off for me to finish. However, do not shoot to kill just keep them pinned down."

"Why?", Anvil and Razor asked at the same time.

"These men who come are not from this gang but are from this places military and are trying to protect the civilians here. We will not fall victim to our flaw."

"Roger that Brother Vision.", Razor replied.

With that the two marines took up defensive positions on end of the alley with a man hole behind them for a escape. As Brother Liberian started to scour the scum's mind in front of him the helicopter's were closing in.

Lt Col. Vain started his com check, "This is alpha 1 all team member's check in."

"Red man checking in"

" Commie scalper checking in."

Vain listened to all his team member's check in. This operation was sent earlier than it was suppose to. They had been planning on taking down this gang for about a week. They were waiting for their spies to reveal their base of operations. However when some locals reported a huge gun battle going on in the area they were sent end to deal with it Since when they sent in a SWAT team to deal with it they were brutally killed and the heads sent to Buckingham palace. After that the queen herself assigned the SAS to deal with them.

"ETA 4 minutes", the pilots voice sounded over the radio.

"Vision I hope your almost done. They are goanna be here in just a few minutes!", Razor shouted.

"Hold on I am almost done!", Vision shouted back.

With that vision turned back and redoubled his efforts. He had already gotten the location of their safe house. However what eh was looking for was the location of the girl. Dam you vision thought to himself. Who ever this guy was either was great at trying to though up false information or was confused on everything he ever did. Vision was guessing that it was the latter rather than the former.

"30 Seconds", the pilots voice sounded again over the radio.

With that Vein's men loaded their first round. They knew they were going to be jumping into the lions den on this one. However, they did not care. For each had already deployed more than once and to different hell holes on the planet.

"We are at the location, ropes away go, go, go!", The pilot said into the radio set.

"There here!", Razor shouted. So that way Vision could hear him.

"Hold on a second I have almost got the information needed. Hold out for 3 minutes then ill be done."

Just then flash bangs started going off all around Razor. Razor laughed at them. His eyes had been genetically enhanced. No flash bang could hurt his eyes. Then he stood up and unleashed a salvo of bolter shots in the direction the flash bangs had come from. He heard the impact of the rounds on a human body. Razor licked his lips at the sound of that.

"Pull it together brother!", Anvil shouted towards him "Do not lose your self to the thirst. We must remain level headed if we are to get this done right and get out of here!"

Razor immodestly snapped out of his trance he had gone into once he heard some blood being spilt. He could not lose him self. He had to control the thirst. Then he heard bullets hitting the wall he was against. Yet another flash bang was thrown his way.

Vein could not believe it. They had thrown 15 flash bangs. Any human should have been blind as a bat in the day, but these guys were able to shoot and not only shoot but hit his men as well. "Commie scalper fire the dam Grenade launcher already!"

"Sir I thought explosives were not authorized for this mission. Too much collateral damage."

"Well I am saying use them. Fire the dam thing!"

With that commie scalper open up with his M203 and kept firing it as fast as he could reload it. He fired to where he though the man was at.

The explosion the building causing some of it to fall all round them. Then a decent size chunk fell off and landed on Razor's foot. With a cry of "For the emperor!" he begain shooting at the figures. These men where trying to kill him and by the emperor he was going to shoot back.

The rounds started coming back at Vein. When ever one of his men were hit they would turn into a fine pink mist almost as if the rounds that were being shout at them were explosive. He looked over at Red man just in time to see a bullet enter his skull mashing both brain and skull together splattering in all over the ground before his head and most of his upper body exploded. Thus coving himself in a fine coat of blood and guts from his head to his boots. The furry of the bulletes that were coming at him sounded more like a American Abrams shooting that assault rifles. Then as he was about to tell Commie scalper to get down, he was almost hit in the arm. The bullet passed right by his arm. In doing so peeling away a good part of his skin on it. AS he lay on the ground ,trying to bandage up his still bleeding wound, he heard a cry that shook him to his very being. The cry that would haunt him forever.

"FOR SANGAUNIOUS!"

"Brother vision you about done yet?" anvil shouted.

Just about I am wiping this guys memory clean of us. When they find him he will tell them that his buddies here were the one's shooting at them and that they hoped that wall over there and ran away. He will also not remember where his hide out is or that they held a girl hostage.

"Well take your Emperor dam sweet time." Razor retorted at Visions response to Anvils question

"There, I am done! Into the man hole NOW!"

**Here is chapter 4 guys. I hope you like it a lot better than the last 3. Once again a big thanks to ****Notenufdakka for his helpful advice. **


End file.
